Sorpresas
by alemar107
Summary: Hola. Esta fue mi primer intento de historia. Contiene algo de lime lemon. Y por supuesto es muy OOC. Creo que casi todas mis historias lo son ya que para mi el héroe es Ron. Bss


Title: **Sorpresas**  
Category: Books » Harry Potter  
Author: Alemar107  
Language: Spanish, Rating: Rated: M  
Genre: Romance  
Published: 12-08-07, Updated: 12-08-07  
Chapters: 6, Words: 6,583

 **Chapter 1: Alegres e intensos recuerdos**

Ron se despertó, como todos los días, se duchó, desayunó y se preparó para ir a la práctica, luego de pasar previamente por el ministerio.

En el transcurso de esa rutina diaria meditó seriamente sobre los últimos catorce años.

Los momentos agrios posteriores a la guerra, tantos seres queridos perdidos; pero también los gratos recuerdos que siempre quedarán gravados en su corazón y su memoria.

Y ella, ella siempre allí en todos y cada uno de esos momentos, los buenos y los malos.

Y de ella dependía que hoy no fuera un día como todos, de ella dependía que hoy oficialmente se convirtiera en el hombre más feliz, porque ya lo era desde hacia bastante tiempo.

Sonrió recordando ese momento, y recordó:

 _Hacía muchísimo calor ese día en la madriguera, o era él que sentía ese "calor"? Calor provocado por la proximidad milimétrica del cuerpo de Hermione, tendido junto al de él tan cerca que incluso podía percibir la calidez que de él emanaba._

 _Disimuladamente entornó los ojos para verla, ella estaba rendida al rey febo y en cuanto verificó que no lo notaría abrió bien los ojos para poder observarla aún mejor. Oh! Ella era hermosa, ya lo había notado el primer día que la conoció, también lo terca y ese aire de sabelotodo, pero sobre todo lo hermosa que era; no fue hasta el año siguiente que comprendió que la amaba._

 _A lo lejos Harry y Ginny chapoteaban en el agua. Frunció levemente el seño luego se distendió, cuando se enteró de su relación se enojó, pero pronto se excuso - Genes Weasley - pero sabía que nadie más de Harry podía hacer feliz a su hermanita, y protegerla. Ambos habían terminado sus carreras de auror, Harry además trabajado en el ministerio y él junto a Ginny estaban en el equipo oficial de Quidditch haciendo una dupla increíble y llevando a ganar el campeonato mundial a Inglaterra por 2 años consecutivos. Sí sonrió satisfecho, Ginny estaba protegida._

 _Hermione se había convertido en una gran sanadora, la mejor y aunque quisiera protegerla, él sabía que ella no lo necesitaba, nunca en realidad puesto que ella siempre fue más valiente, inteligente y hábil que él , inclusive que Harry._

 _Volvió a mirarla, ella había ladeado la cabeza y podía ver mejor sus rasgos. Súbitamente ella abrió los ojos, no le dio tiempo a esquivar la mirada, iba a parecer demasiado evidente con lo cual tuvo que mantenerla. Hermione le sonrió y luego notó ese brillo en sus ojos, ese mismo que había observado antes de … No! Mejor no recordar lo que siguió sólo quedarse en ese beso._

 _Pero esta vez no esperó, se acercó y puso su mano el la mejilla y la besó; ella quedó paralizada; tímida pero firmemente le mojó los labios con su lengua esperando una invitación, que no se hizo esperar, ella entreabrió los labios dejando que él invadiera su boca y que sus lenguas se exploraran._

 _Hermione subió sus brazos y jugó con el rojo cabello de Ron, éste la aferró de la cintura y atrajo su cuerpo al de él, hubo un momento de tensión, de eléctrica tensión en el cuerpo de Hermione, pero no dejó de besarlo y un gemido salió de sus labios._

 _Sus bocas se separaron unos centímetros para poder respirar, no así sus cuerpos._

 _\- Te amo. - Esas palabras las había ensayado infinidad de veces y realmente pensó que sonaron mucho mejor de lo que había practicado. Comenzó a acercarse para volver a enlazarse nuevamente en un fogoso beso pero cuando su boca estaba a apenas milímetros de la de Hermione ella exclamó lastimosamente_

 _\- Ay Ron! Porqué?- Ahora, el tenso era él volvió a separarse mirándola entre sorprendido y enfadado_

 _\- Por qué, qué? - Hermione sonrió_

 _\- Por que Harry Y Ginny tienen que estar tan cerca, te amo tanto que no veo el momento de demostrártelo. - Ambos rieron - Sonó cursi no?- preguntó la castaña_

 _\- No, sonó maravilloso, yo también no veo la hora de demostrártelo- Y se acercó nuevamente._

 _\- Ya lo estás haciendo - Ahora si! Definitivamente hacía mucho calor, esa voz entre inocente y sensual lo encendió. La volvió a besar para luego incorporarse y salir corriendo al lago no sin antes decirle_

 _\- Existirán millones de momentos como este, es más , aún mejores._

 _Ella rió y salió corriendo tras el._

\- Ron! Ron! - Harry lo había vuelto a la realidad y lo miraba con una sonrisa cómplice - No tengo que preguntarte en quien , ni en qué estás pensando.

\- No! - exclamó él - No tienes que preguntarme. Y ambos salieron del departamento.

 **Chapter 2: Tristes e intensos recuerdos**

Por su parte Hermione pasaba por un momento totalmente diferente.

Había recibido la noticia ayer, y si bien era un logro académico importante y, con el que ella había soñado siempre, definitivamente no estaba feliz.

Dos años eran mucho tiempo, otro continente, otra cultura… lejos de Ron.

Intentaba auto convencerse, bueno dos años no son tanto tiempo. Pasan volando!

Mentira!. Recordó los últimos años junto a Ron, había tardado demasiado en proponérselo, aunque ella bien sabía lo que él sentía y obviamente a él se lo había dejado bien en claro antes de … No! No removamos viejas y ya casi olvidadas heridas.

Él se había tomado su tiempo para declarársele.

Cómo había cambiado! Se podía decir que había un Ron pre y post Howargts. Si bien no había perdido ciertas características que lo hacían … Ron, había cambiado. No! Había madurado se corrigió orgullosa.

Si, Ron maduró y va a saber esperarla dos años, además ella regresaría para vacaciones y para las festividades.

Ahora, ella podría vivir dos años sin Ron?

Como un torbellino le sucedieron todas las cosas que había compartido con él entonces recordó:

 _Hacía más calor ese verano en la madriguera? No, era ella que lo sentía ,un fuego que se originaba en su estómago y se extendía por todo el cuerpo, más aún luego de haber recibido ese beso de Ron, ni siguiera el agua fría del lago había logrado apagarle ese incendio que llevaba por dentro. Se sonrojó, era increíble lo que Ron le hacía sentir, Fuera lógica! Fuera inteligencia! Fuera razón! Sólo ella y un manojo de sentimientos a flor de piel, dispuesta a decirle que si a todo lo que él dijera y …pidiera._

 _Pero Ron la amaba y sobre todo la respetada, le hacía sentir que por sobre todo estaba ella. No! No se sentía rechazada, se sentía protegida y eso que ella, justo ella! No necesitaba la protección de nadie, pero sí la de Ron que con sólo abrazarla la trasportaba a un mundo de cuento de hadas, de rosa, de terciopelo._

 _Fue una tarde cuando "mágicamente" todos se habían ido, que él la llevó a su cuarto, con los ojos vendados, le había tomado la mano y la dirigía escalón por escalón. Y ella, se dejaba llevar._

 _Cuando entró a la habitación aromas a flores la embriagaron, entonces él le quitó el velo, quedó estupefacta; Ron se había encargado de redecorar la habitación con flores y velas aromáticas que desprendían perfumes maravillosos y en lugar de las dos camas donde dormía con Harry había una enorme cama matrimonial cubierta de pétalos de rosas rojas en el centro._

 _Lo miró, ya había visto ese mirada en él, pero en cuanto esa mirada aparecía Ron evitaba su contacto y se esfumaba - "Pobre" - pensó - " Cómo debe haber sufrido!"_

 _Pero ahora estaba ahí y no se iba a escapar porque había puesto los hechizos de traba de silencio y de protección. Realmente ella estaba embobada, no podía salir del estado que le producía ver a Ron encargarse de todo._

 _Entonces, él colocó ambas manos sobre sus hombros y una descarga eléctrica le surcó todo el cuerpo, la besó, como Ron sabía hacerlo, luego gentilmente corrió su cabello y comenzó a besarla en el cuello, instantáneamente se le puso la piel de gallina, pero aún seguía paralizada._

 _No fue hasta que el la tomó de la cintura y la acercó a su cuerpo que ella desató toda la pasión, la lujuria , el deseo y sobre todo el amor que sentía. Levantó los brazos y se aferró al cabello de Ron y lo besó de una manera tan intensa, tan salvaje que fue él quien lanzó un gemido._

 _Comenzó a bajar los brazos lentamente hasta llegar a la cintura de él y comenzó a desabrocharle la camisa, al llegar al último botón la misma voló._

 _Ella llevaba un solero de finos breteles con lo cual no fue difícil a Ron simplemente empujarlos hacia fuera y dejarlo caer. Se sintió levemente cohibida, era la primera vez que alguien la veía desnuda pero ese sentimiento duro apenas unos segundos porque Ron se despojó de su pantalón quedando ambos con sólo una prenda en todo el cuerpo._

 _Lentamente fueron hacia la cama y se sentaron sin dejar de besarse, él la miró con tal intensidad que ella pensó que iba a desfallecer. Entonces comenzó a acariciar, su rostro, su cuello sus hombros y sus pechos._

 _No pudo, no quiso evitarlo y un gemido salió de su boca, entonces Ron comenzó a hacer ese mismo recorrido con sus labios. Ahora sí! Iba a desmayarse. Una ráfaga de calor intenso recorrió todo su cuerpo cuando Ron jugueteó con su pezón sentía como si un infierno se desataba en su interior. Lentamente Ron la empujó hacia atrás con una mano acostándola sobre la cama, mientras que con la otra comenzaba un recorrido por su vientre, hacia su sexo; ya la única prenda que quedaba molestaba y se la sacó._

 _Indescriptible fue el momento cuando sus dedos la exploraron, máxime cuando su boca también lo hizo._

 _-Ron- gimió ella reclamándolo, ya no podía seguir así - pero él hizo caso omiso de sus súplicas y continuó. De repente sintió como si desde su vientre una fuerza la impulsó, su espalda se arqueó y no pudo evitar exclamar su nombre, había sentido su primer orgasmo, era maravilloso, pero todavía había más._

 _Ron se colocó sobre ella, sintió su pecho, sus abdominales perfectos y su cadera encajando como piezas de rompecabezas en ella._

 _Instintivamente levantó levemente las piernas dejando que él la penetrara, lenta pero firmemente._

 _Un impulsivo grito salió de su boca y no pude evitar clavarle sus uñas en el hombro, ambos esbozaron una cara de dolor, pero pronto el rostro les iba cambiando, ella bajó sus brazos, recorriéndole la espalda y se aferro a su cadera empujando el cuerpo de Ron para que este siguiera, entonces los movimientos se hicieron más rítmicos, los gemidos más intensos y ella volvió atener otro orgasmo._

 _Se sentía realmente bien pero Ron aún no había llegado .No entendía, sería que no le había gustado? Lo miró inquisitiva, el entendió la mirada inmediatamente, y sonrió, acercó su boca al oído de Hermione y le dijo - Quiero que nunca en tu vida te olvides de este momento. Quiero que sea perfecto, desde ahora y para siempre._

 _Ella sintió entonces que la embargaba un deseo aún mayor del que ya sentía, sin separase lo giró y quedó sobre él._

 _Ahora era Ron el sorprendido, ella comprendió que también podía manejar esa situación y se lo demostraba moviéndose enérgica y rítmicamente sobre él._

 _Notó que pronto iba a llegar al paraíso, entonces se inclinó, acercó su boca al oído de Ron y le dijo:_

 _\- estoy por venir, y… realmente deseo que tu lo hagas junto a mi, desde ahora y para siempre._

 _No tardó en sentir las convulsiones de Ron, él iba a llegar junto con ella como se lo había pedido._

 _Fue el momento más "mágico" que había vivido en toda su vida. Y allí estaban juntos, los cuerpos agitados y sudorosos. Felices. Y volvieron a hacer el amor varias veces más._

De repente un aplauso, la sacó de sus receurdos.

-Oh! Ginny! - exclamo

-Otra vez? - Inquirió la pelirroja. Ella la miró incrédula - Podrías dejar de pensar en mi hermano por algunos segundos. - Hermione apoyó su mano sobre las mejillas estaban ardiendo, y no era para menos. Se disculpó con Ginny y fueron a la cocina.

Cuando Ginny se fue comenzó a hace una lista de los pros y contras de su viaje:

Pros: Relativamente corto tiempo.

Vacaciones y fiestas.

Logro académico.

Contras: Lejos de las charlas con Ron.

Lejos de las caminatas con Ron.

Lejos de las miradas de Ron.

Lejos de las caricias de Ron.

Lejos de los besos de Ron.

Lejos del SEXO con Ron.

LEJOS DE RON.

Entonces no lo pensó más y marcó en el mismo listado.

VIAJE CANCELADO.

Miró la hora se había hecho tarde y salió disparada hacia el hospital

 **Chapter 3: Resoluciones equivocadas**

Observaba la pequeña caja de terciopelo rojo. Había elegido ese anillo hacia ya seis meses.

Agradeció poder haber guardado el secreto, más lamentaba no haberle dicho nada ni siquiera a Harry, era su amigo, su hermano, pero sabía que todo lo que él le decía terminaba en conocimiento de Ginny, y esa, una noticia que de seguro su hermana no iba a poder ocultarle a Hermione.

El día parecía no acabar jamás, las horas, los minutos y segundos parecían interminables.

NO! No podía esperar más, se apareció en el departamento que compartían las chicas, ya le había pedido a Harry si podía dejarlo a solas con Hermione. La verdad que no era algo novedoso prácticamente los fines de semana los chicos intercambiaban lugares, aún no entendía como no se lo había pedido antes a Hermione, pasar con ella esos fines de semana era maravilloso.

Fue a la cocina se sirvió una cerveza de mantequilla y se sentó frente a la mesa, observó los papeles y sin darse cuenta comenzó a leer, súbitamente su sonrisa se borró.

No podía permitir que Hermione desperdicie esa oportunidad, era un honor que lo hayan hecho, no porque no lo mereciera, sino que sólo se hace cada 8 años y a un sólo miembro de la comunidad médica de San Mungo. Pensó por un instante, si le pedía ahora matrimonio iba a ser aún más difícil convencerla para que fuera de viaje. Tenía que idear un plan, pero algo que le causara mucho dolor porque sabía que era muy difícil hacer cambiar de opinión a su novia. Colocó su mano en la frente y se alisó el cabello.

Era imposible pensar en algo para hacerla sufrir, el la amaba, la adoraba, entonces recordó que una semana atrás le habían ofrecido una propuesta para ser guardián de un equipo australiano, la paga era mucho mejor, no es que él realmente la necesitara, pero era tentadora, aunque él la rechazó sin pensar, por los mismos motivos que Hermione rechazaba ese viaje. Pero era totalmente diferente, él ya estaba en un excelente equipo, lo de ella era superior.

Habló con su entrenador y arregló todo, aún no podía creer que su día había cambiado tanto. Entonces esperó.

Poco tiempo después Hermione apareció. La miró con tristeza, "Cómo voy a hacer para vivir sin ella? "- Se preguntó.

-Hola amor.- Se abrazaron y dieron un tierno beso. - Cenamos? - Entonces Hermione observó los papeles. - Leíste eso? - preguntó señalándolos. Ron asintió, hizo un esfuerzo y contestó:

\- Si, lo he leído y la verdad es que este viaje no puede venir en mejor momento - Hablaba intentando mantener el menor contacto visual con ella - Sucede que me hicieron una fabulosa propuesta en Australia y si bien yo también hice mentalmente mi lista no pude rechazarla, parto en 15 días. - Entonces la miró, notó como su rostro se ensombreció.

\- Acaso no pensaste en mi?

\- Claro! Debo decirte que mi lista no difirió mucho de la tuya.

\- Y no gané? - Oh! Realmente ese tono de nena tímida lo derretía pero debía ser fuerte, esto lo hacía por ella. Intentó sonar gracioso cuando replicó

-Te digo que fue una pelea muy reñida, pero mira, en realidad esto es muy bueno para los dos. Con este contrato podré ahorrar muchísimo y de esa forma poder… - y cayó No! No debía decirle … casarnos.

-Poder que?

\- poder hacer muchas cosas más interesantes - él mismo se reprochó lo idiota que sonaba eso pero debía hacer sufrir a Hermione para que su orgullo no la detuviera. Notó el dolor en los ojos de Hermione, realmente estaba siendo efectivo.

" Que había pasado? - Hermione no salía de su desazón - Desde cuando Ron se interesaba tanto en el dinero? - Era la primera vez en muchos años que ella volvía a ver a ese Ron que la sacaba se sus casillas, entonces reaccionó. Él había puesto su trabajo por sobre ellos. Bien! Así será!

Ron pudo ver el cambio en sus ojos, lo cerebral, lo lógico habían vuelto en Hermione, no es que ella se hubiese convertido en ilógica sino que lo hacía cuando estaba con él Pero ya no, se notaba en su mirada, aquella mirada que lo hacía sacar de quicio en Hogwarts, superior, sabelotodo, que no le disgustaba, al contrario amaba a esa Hermione, pero aún más a aquella que se derretía en sus brazos y escuchaba sus sosas pláticas embelezada, pero no podía pensar en ello ahora. Entonces escuchó su fría voz

\- Me parece estupendo, la realidad es que si te fijas en mi lista el único motivo por el cual no voy es por ti, solucionado ese problema estoy libre de tomar una dedición totalmente opuesta.- Auch! eso dolió, la respuesta lo sorprendió, se había preparado para oír a una Hermione suplicante, pero la Hermione racional lo descolocó. Ella lo amaba?

\- Bueno Ronald me deberás disculpar, pero tengo muchas cosas que organizar, me imagino que tu también - ironizó - así que será mejor que suspendamos la cena para otra ocasión. Te parece? - Y lo obligó a marcharse. Cuando Ron llegó a su departamento aún estaba intentando descifrar que había salido tan mal.

 **Chapter 4: despedidas, encuentros y desencuentros**

Había olvidado al Ron taciturno hacía ya varios años, por eso Harry se sorprendió mucho al verlo.

\- Que pasa?

\- Problemas

\- Se nota, bueno aquí estoy cuéntame - Y Ron le relató todo lo que había sucedido

\- No me ama. Puso su trabajo por sobre mí sin dudarlo.

\- pero sigo sin entender, no era lo que querías?

\- No, la verdad no. Yo le iba a proponer matrimonio - Harry quedó estático - durante seis meses lo estuve planeando. Que voy a hacer ahora?

\- Vuelves y le dices la verdad!

\- No puedo arruinarle su viaje, No quiero que dentro de diez años se encuentre rodeada de 7 Weasley Granger pequeños y se pregunte que hubiese sido si…

\- Me parece Ron que esa es una decisión que Hermione ya había tomado. Creo, prácticamente sin dudar, que ella nunca se arrepentiría de, bueno 7 no per hijos contigo. No arruinaste su viaje, arruinaste su vida. Siquiera te pusiste a pensar como debió haberse sentido?

\- Claro que lo pensé, pero ella reaccionó tan fríamente, parecía que era eso lo que deseaba.

Por otra parte semejante situación sucedía en el departamento de las chicas.

\- CRETINO, IDIOTA DESCEREBRADO! - Gritaba Ginny - Sabía yo que demasiadas bludgers le habían pegado. - Pero aún no entendía, los australianos habían ido la semana pasada y supuestamente Ron los había rechazado y Richard iba a ir en su lugar. Hermione estaba desolada, con los ojos rojos he hinchados de tanto llorar.

\- No me ama. Puso su trabajo por sobre mi sin dudarlo! - Ginny la abrazó.

\- Por que no me dejas que hable con él, tal vez hubo una confusión - dijo ya más relajada - tu sabes que las palabras no son el fuerte de Ron…

\- No Ginny. Ron es más inteligente de lo que crees es muy creativo idealista y observador.

\- pobrecita! - exclamó retirándole algunos mechones que caían por el rostro - Realmente estás enamorada. Hablamos de Ron, mi hermano, no?

\- Ginny Ron es totalmente diferente cuando está conmigo

\- No - la detuvo - no quiero detalles.

\- No me refiero a eso, aunque … - y largó en llanto nuevamente exclamando - Eso también lo voy a extrañar!

Luego de un par de días la calma regresó y ambos estaban muy atareados con el papeleo que debían llenar tanto así, que no pudieron volver a verse. Si bien se comunicaban las conversaciones eran monosilábicas.

Sin más, llegó el día. Ambos estaban en el aeropuerto, puesto que la magia no atravesaba océanos o grandes continentes y debían viajes por los medios muggles, despidiéndose.

\- Adiós!

\- No, adiós es muy terminante. Yo te voy a escribir y pronto nos vamos a ver - Ron intentó acariciarla pero Hermione dio un paso atrás. A él no le importó la atrajo hacia él y la besó, un beso pequeño pero sentido pero que no iba a ser suficiente para soportar estar separado de ella tanto tiempo, pero así debía ser.

Les costó ambientarse, pero luego de unos días ambos estaban enfocados a un cien por ciento en sus respectivos trabajos.

Ron le escribía casi a diario, pero ella sólo respondía alguna de las cartas, todavía estaba muy dolida. Se sentía abandonada, desprotegida.

No, no es posible morir por amor, pero ambos durante las noches en la soledad de sus cuartos así lo sentían.

Por su parte la relación de Ginny y Harry iba viento en popa y al poco tiempo de irse Ron y Hermione, decidieron vivir juntos, pero nunca tocaron el tema de la separación de sus amigos.

Harry no entendía porque Ginny estaba tan enojada con Ron y Ginny no entendía su silencio, provocado por una fuerte promesa que juró no romper, era la primera vez que Harry no le confiaba algo a Ginny y eso le dolía.

Ambos recibían cartas de sus amigos y procuraban mutuamente que no las vieran, pero cierto día accidentalmente, Harry encontró una carta de Hermione y la leyó, entonces empezó a buscar el resto de la correspondencia la cual no tardó en encontrar y se percató de toda la situación.

Esperó a Ginny en la sala con todas las cartas sobre la mesa. Ginny al verlo se enojó pero Harry la detuvo.

\- es esto realmente lo que Hermione piensa de Ron?

\- Y que debería penar - reclamó Ginny

\- Está equivocada.

\- Lo defiendes a él que…

\- Espera! - grito Harry, esto descolocó un poco a Ginny, Harry no solía levantar la voz, así que decidió escuchar. Harry le contó todo y no sólo eso, le mostró cada una de las cartas que había recibido de Ron

Ginny ahora con los ojos llenos de lágrimas exclamó - No lo puedo creer! Hermione tenía razón mi hermano realmente cambió, sólo por amor hacemos un sacrificio tan grande, Ya me parecía que él había rechazado la oferta . Estoy muy sorprendida. - Miró a Harry - Bueno Ron es… Ron.- Harry se dirigió a abrazarla y súbitamente Ginny saltó del sofá gritando - Debemos hacer algo! - Harry sonreía esa es la chispa positiva que lo mantenía unido a Ginny. Por eso él la amaba por ser tan Weasley.

Se acercaban las fiestas, la correspondencia había comenzado a menguar, eso la devastó pero que esperaba? Ella tampoco contestaba sus cartas.

Ron estaba desesperado, una bludgers le había golpeado la cabeza y estuvo dos semanas en el hospital con la movilidad reducida y un poco de ceguera, nada preocupante en el mundo del quidditch pero cuando intentaba escribir a las pocas líneas la cabeza le estallaba y debía parar. Cuando estuvo mejorado le escribió a Harry contándole todo, él aún no había perdido las esperanzas de que Hermione sintiera algo hacia él. Por su parte, el creía que aún la amaba más, si eso fuese posible.

Todas las grandes festividades la pasaban todas la familias en la madriguera. El lugar era extendido con magia y podían entrar todos los Weasley y amigos.

Los padres de Hermione y Ron se habían hecho íntimos amigos y se ayudaban mutuamente a interpretar el mundo muggle y el de la magia puesto que, inevitablemente algún día iban a compartir la dicha de ver unidos a sus hijos.

Ron llegó primero abrazó a toda su familia en cuanto Harry y Ginny notaron su presencia se acercaron a saludarlo; Ginny no pudo evitar abrazar fuertemente a su hermano, el cual miró a Harry e inmediatamente se dio cuenta que lo sabía todo. Se separó de su hermana - Imagino que no habrás dicho absolutamente nada.

\- No - dijo bajo su hermana- porque tú se lo vas a decir! - Le gritó

\- Cállate, son cosas entre ella y yo.

\- No! Son cosas del orgullo Weasley Granger no de ustedes dos ustedes se aman.

\- Yo la amo, ella… no estoy seguro. Entonces Ginny le contó todo a Ron, el llanto de Hermione la desilusión de haber escuchado esas palabras de él, la determinación de hacerse la fuerte, todo. Ron se dejó caer en una silla y comenzó a llorar, por haber sido tan insensible, tan idiota; como dudar del amor que Hermione sentía por él. Miró a Ginny y esta se hallaba con la vista en alto mirando por sobre su cabeza, paralizada, él giró el rostro; allí estaba Hermione. No podía ocultar su llanto , ella se le acercó y por un instante volvió a ver esa mirada que lo derretía la mira de "su" Hermione.

\- Que sucede?

\- Me llené de cenizas la cara cuando vine hacia aquí - mintió.

\- Ah! - Y otra vez esa frialdad que le llegó al alma. "estaba su hermana en lo cierto?"

Hermione saludó también a todos, no era un secreto que allí era considerado una Weasley más que una Granger.

Pasaron a cenar, comieron opíparamente, luego los niños abrieron los presentes, cantaron, bailaron y ya entrada la noche uno a uno se fueron despidiendo. Ella también se retiraba iba de sus padres, pero Ginny insistió que se quedara, intentó escudarse en sus padres para irse pero ellos le dijeron que ya había estado en las fiestas anteriores con ellos y que no habría problema que se quedara.

"Justo ahora su padre decidía ser comprensivo" pensó así que no tuvo excusa para decir que no. Además excepto Ginny Y Harry nadie sabía por lo que ambos estaban pasando y como internamente aún tenía esperanzas decidió quedarse.

Pero no podía mantener la mirada fija en Ron, le dolía mucho, entonces inventó la excusa que le dolía la cabeza y se marchó a su habitación.

Ron por su parte había decidido quedarse en un sillón frente a la chimenea, no siquiera la insistencia de Ginny lo convenció.

\- Ustedes pasen la noche juntos , yo me quedo acá si? Y mejor que se apuren antes que me arrepienta! - Intentó ser gracioso pero sus ojos reflejaban toda su tristeza.

Harry y Ginny subieron apesadumbradamente , no, no había solución.

Pasadas unas horas Hermione seguía dando vueltas en la cama, no podía conciliar el sueño y bajó a la cocina para beber agua, miraba por la ventana la nieve caer y agradecía que Ron se hubiese ido puesto que no soportaba tenerlo tan cerca y tan lejos a la vez. Tendría que verlo nuevamente al otro día, pero ya estaría más recuperada. Se concentró en el paisaje y suspiró Cómo extrañaba la madriguera!

Giró y tal fue su sorpresa al ver la figura de Ron en la entrada de la cocina que no pudo evitar que el vaso se cayera y se hiciera añicos. Se agachó instintivamente para levantar los vidrios y se cortó.

\- Auch! - gritó y en fracción de segundos Ron estaba al lado de ella, le tomó la mano, la colocó bajo el grifo de agua fría, cuando la pequeña hemorragia paró sacó su varita, vendó el dedo y reparó el vaso; todo esto sin soltar la mano de Hermione que seguía petrificada sintiéndose pequeña al lado de él.

Nuevamente no hicieron falta las palabras, sólo bastó que se miraran, se abrazaron y empezaron a besarse. Ella llevaba puesto un camisón fino, por su parte él se había puesto sólo la parte de abajo del pijama porque frente a la chimenea hacía bastante calor, no más del que sentía ahora.

La tomó de sus caderas y ella levantó las piernas formando un circulo alrededor de la suya, Ron la tiró sobre la mesa de la cocina, parecía que la vida se les iba en esos besos, esas caricias, esa entrega, como si no hubiese pasado ya casi un año, como si nunca se hubiesen separado, como si nada hubiera pasado.

Allí se quedaron sobre la mesa de la cocina abrazados, sus cuerpos sudados, la respiración entrecortada y cuando él iba a decirle todo ,escucharon pasos en dirección a la escalera. Se separaron como si hubiera estado mal lo que hicieron. Allí estaba Molly de pie frente a ellos, ella ya había pasado por eso y si bien querían a Hermione como hija propia y lo que estaba haciendo con su hijo era perfectamente normal intentó ponerse lo más seria posible. - Buen día. Que estaban haciendo?

\- Nada! - Contestó Ron. Lo que menos quería es que su madre tuviese esa imagen de ellos dos. No es que fuera tonto y no supiera que su madre era lo suficientemente inteligente para imaginarlo pero prefirió no hacerse a esa idea.

Pero Hermione, se sintió rechazada, esto, sumado a la profunda vergüenza que sentía la hizo aún sentir peor. Saludo a Molly tímidamente y regreso a su habitación.

Ron se disculpó con su madre, seguía sin entender porque Hermione había salido corriendo, acaso se arrepentía de lo que acababa de hacer? Le informó a su madre que había recibido una comunicación urgente de Australia y que debía irse esa misma noche. La madre rezongó pero sabía que no podía interferir en la vida de sus hijos aunque lo intentaba.

Al día siguiente Hermione bajó a almorzar, se sorprendió que Ron no estuviera, le dolió que él no subiera a la habitación a hablar con ella y sintió aún más dolor al enterarse que se había ido.

A pesar de todo ello intentó amenizar y participó en la conversación.

\- He recibido grandes comentarios con respecto a tu investigación. En el ministerio se ha dicho que es la primera vez que un trabajo podría estar terminado muchísimo antes del tiempo estipulado.

\- La verdad que fue todo un descubrimiento, y calculo que más tardar tres meses ya habré terminado mi indagación.

\- Genial! - exclamó Ginny - te tendremos pronto de vuelta con nosotros - y la abrazó.

Luego del almuerzo se marchó. Ginny y Harry se lamentaron mucho que ellos no hubiesen aprovechado la oportunidad para reconciliarse y se sentían obligados a hacer algo la próxima vez pero no sabían que.

 **Chapter 5: Cartas reveladoras**

En cuanto se enteró que el viaje de Hermione se había acortado, Ron comenzó a hacer los trámites para volver a Inglaterra. No le costó mucho lograr el pase, puesto que a decir verdad lo extrañaban.

Por su parte Hermione no se sentía bien, estaba débil, casi no podía comer, nada le entraba y además tenía nauseas todo el tiempo.

" Al parecer se puede morir de amor" pensó pero luego de unos días la lógica volvió a ganar No, no estaba muriendo, nadie mejor que ella para analizar los síntomas, definitivamente era todo lo contrario.

Mientras tanto, en Inglaterra Harry y Ginny no encontraban la forma para que ellos se reconciliaran.

Ambos eran muy difíciles, testarudos, orgullosos debía ser algo demoledor, algo sumamente elaborado. Pero que?

Ginny entonces recibió carta de Hermione, llamó a Harry y ambos se sentaron a leer. Sus caras lo demostraban todos, primero sonrieron, después se entristecieron y cuando dieron vuelta la página ambos fueron impulsados como por un resorte del sillón y exclamaron al unísono

\- EMBARAZADA! - Se sorprendieron, leyeron nuevamente, se miraron , rieron y bailaban de alegría iban a ser tíos, porque Harry sentía que Hermione era su hermana.

De repente se detuvieron

\- Es de Ron pero cuando? Y continuaron leyendo la carta donde Hermione les contaba todo, la versión del suceso por parte de Ron que había recibido Harry unos días antes y ambos chequeaban la información era totalmente diferente.

-Te das cuenta, sólo diferencias, pequeñas falsas impresiones que bien se podrían solucionar con un "te amo", "perdóname", "esto fue lo que realmente pasó".

Cayeron nuevamente sobre el sillón observando las dos cartas entonces Ginny salió disparada nuevamente, esa chispa había vuelto y grito:

\- ya sé! Y miró a Harry con una amplia sonrisa, sonrisa que Harry podría apreciar sólo en dos momentos de la vida de Ginny y ese no era precisamente al que él más le gustaba, Ginny tenía un plan maestro.

Ginny le contó su plan frotándose la s manos y Harry exclamó.

\- Es un plan infalible, la vedad que eras un genio. - La abrazó, la besó y se pusieron en marcha para concretarlo a la brevedad posible.

A los pocos días Hermione hablaba con sus superiores y recibía los elogios con suma seriedad, la investigación había resultado todo un éxito y en un tiempo record, agradeció brevemente los elogios y se retiró de la celebración temprano, nadie se lo reprochó, nunca había sido la más festiva, todo lo contrario y en su estado, lo cierto es que tenía todo permitido.

Por su parte Ron estaba en su despedida, todos lo conocían como un guardián serio, responsable y valiente, la verdad que muchos pensaban que era más divertido pero no, no era el Ronald Weasley que habían conocido por el profeta. Igualmente lo iban a extrañar porque siempre fue muy amable con todos y nunca dudo en compartir sus experiencias con absolutamente ninguno. Se excusó al poco tiempo de comenzar la celebración, sabía que era en su honor, pero ellos ya lo conocían como para no impulsarlo a quedarse.

Cuando llegaron a sus respectivos cuartos encontraron sobre las camas un paquete, el de Hermione de Ginny, el de Ron de Harry.

Abrieron las cajas y quedaron atónitos ante su contenido, dentro se encontraban las cartas que ambos le habían remitido a sus amigos; Hermione las de Ron y Ron las de ella.

Dudaron en abrirlas la verdad es que tenían miedo, pero la curiosidad fue mayor y comenzaron a leer.

Las expresiones y emociones se sucedieron, primero sorpresa, después llanto, pena , enojo, ira alegría y amor.

A Hermione le bastó la primer carta para darse cuenta que todo había sido un mal entendido.

Ron iba leyendo las cartas y nada de lo que decían lo sorprendía, ya su hermana se lo había dicho y el tuvo el descaro de dudar del amor de Hermione!

Cuando tomó la última carta estaba pensando cómo hacer para recuperarla, para reconquistarla. De repente saltó de la cama donde se había sentado disparado como por un resorte, no salía de su asombro, volvió a leer y se desmayo!

De regreso a Inglaterra Hermione se dirigió al departamento para encontrarse con Ginny allí también estaba Harry, se abrazaron, ellas lloraron mucho y Harry acarició el aún plano vientre de Hermione

\- Sabes que te quiero como una hermana, no? - Y unas lágrimas cayeron de sus mejillas

\- Yo también. - y los tres volvieron a abrazarse.

Ron no lo dudó, en cuanto llegó a Inglaterra comenzó a planearlo todo con la ayuda de Ginny y Harry y todos los Weasley y Granger que ya estaban felices por la noticia.

La sorpresa debía ser espectacular, al mejor estilo Ron, y cuidó todos los detalles.

Harry y Ginny convencieron a Hermione que los acompañaran a la madriguera, pero una vez allí la engañaron y volvieron a desaparecer dejándola aparentemente sola.

Hermione se sorprendió, no entendía que pasaba fue cuando oyó unos pasos por la escalera.

Contuvo la respiración, era Ron, con un enorme ramo de flores, "su" Ron, su amado adorado Ron.

Sintió que las piernas le temblaban, él no habló, no hacía falta, el brillo en su mirada lo decía todo.

La tomó de la mano y subió con ella la escalera , hasta su habitación; aquel cuarto donde se había entregado por primera vez.

Se sentaron en la cama y el hablo:

\- Lo siento, fui un tonto por pensar que podría vivir sin ti.

\- yo lo siento por no entender el sacrificio que hiciste para que yo pudiera cumplir mi sueño. Pero el sueño más importante para mí es estar al lado tuyo.

Se abrazaron y besaron él toco su vientre y la miró intensamente como ella ya sabía.

\- Los amo - dijo sin dejar de acariciar su vientre.

\- Los amo - dijo ella colocando una mano sobre la de él y acariciando el rostro de Ron con la otra.

Se volvieron a besar, se acariciaban, se sentían y se volvieron a entregar el uno al otro con ternura, con dulzura, con amor

Luego ambos acostados en la cama intercambiaban experiencias de lo que habían vivido separados, y reían porque habían vuelto a estar juntos. De repente él le preguntó:

\- te gustaron las flores? - Ella se incorporó, las tomó y las observó y notó que en el centro había una pequeña cajita de terciopelo rojo. Se miraron, ella la abrió y dentro estaba el anillo de compromiso más hermoso que había visto.

Ron se incorporó y lo más ceremoniosamente posible, inclinándose sobre una rodilla, le preguntó:

\- Hermione , aceptas casarte conmigo?

\- Si! - gritó la castaña dejándose poner el anillo y; arrojando el ramo, abrazó a su amado.

Pasaron el resto del día allí, tenían mucho tiempo que recuperar que sabían que vendrían más.

 **Chapter 6: Final feliz**

La ceremonia fue sencilla pero hermosa y la recepción lo más íntima que pudieron, puesto que el clan Weasley era numeroso.

Ahora ambos eran famosos y era difícil mantenerse al margen de los chismes y de los reporteros, pero lo lograron.

Todos reían, bailaban y súbitamente se escuchó un alarido. Ron salió corriendo desde la madriguera pálido como una hoja gritando:

\- Ya viene, ya viene mi hijo!

El bebe ya estaba en camino, los padres de él y de Hermione más Harry y Ginny, los padrinos, fueron al hospital de San Mungo.

\- Sabes que te amo , que voy a ser fuerte y nada va a separarme de tu lado.

\- Si, lo sé - dijo Hermione y de repente una contracción, y su mano aferrándose a la de Ron fuertemente y el sonriendo plácidamente.

\- Ya estaba preparado, hice un hechizo para protegerme de esas reacciones, nada me va a sorprender esta vez.

\- Estás seguro? - dijo ella una vez recuperada y le hizo señas para que acercara el oído a su boca - Recuerdas el día que no pudiste venir al control por tu práctica? - El asintió - Te tengo una noticia: son dos - Ron la miró sin entender y Hermione apuntó a su abultado vientre.

Ron comprendió, salió disparado hacia fuera de la habitación gritando y al encontrarse con los suyos exclamó:

\- Son dos! Son dos! - pero todos ya lo sabían, habían guardado el secreto para sorprenderlo y sin más se desmayó.

Rápidamente lo repusieron y acompañó a Hermione a la sala de parto.

Tiempo después ambos admiraban embobados a sus pequeños, que llevaban la marca Weasley, hermosos cabellos rojos, los criaron, vieron crecer, por supuesto que vinieron más, todo en un ambiente de felicidad y amor.

Pronto Harry y Ginny los imitaron.

Ron comprendió que nunca, nunca, nada que su esposa dijera o hiciera lo volvería a sorprender.


End file.
